quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Quackerpingu
| birth-place = The secret base of The Evil Something | species = Penguin | race = High Penguin (Clone) | gender = Male | residence = Noot Island | citizenship = Andèran | occupation = Ninja, Shadow Ninja | employer = Sensei, Shadow Sensei | professionyears = 2016-now }} Shadow Quackerpingu is a clone of Quackerpingu who is a Ninja and a Shadow Ninja. He was created by , and was intended to be evil, but he is not evil, as accidentally pressed the wrong button on the cloning machine. Background Shadow Quackerpingu was created by in January 2015. wanted him to be evil and help him defeat Quackerpingu. However, it was the first time he created a clone of Quackerpingu, and he accidentally did a mistake: he pressed the "clone" button on the cloning machine instead of the "evil clone" button, resulting in Shadow Quackerpingu not being evil. : pressed the clone button on the machine. Some time later, Shadow Quackerpingu waddled out of it. Shadow Quackerpingu: Who are you, and why do you look like an idiot? : Shadow Quackerpingu: Give me at least one good reason to do that. : Shadow Quackerpingu: That's not a good reason. Also, that's boring. : Shadow Quackerpingu waddled out of the base of The Evil Something. Soon after that, Shadow Quackerpingu got a job in a SPAM supermarket. He worked there until he got bored, and then he quit the job. He used his salary to buy a house in Noot Island. Biography Some time after moving to Noot Island, Shadow Quackerpingu decided to travel somewhere. He traveled to the United States of Antarctica. There, he started training to be a ninja. Later, he became one, and soon after that, he somehow found out about the Shadow Ninjas. He took the test to join them, passed it and became a Shadow Ninja. Some time later, Shadow Quackerpingu also got a driving license and bought a car. In 2018, Shadow Quackerpingu also bought an igloo in Club Penguin, where he lives when he is in Club Penguin. Currently, Shadow Quackerpingu still lives in his house in Noot Island. When he needs money, he gets a job, but he quits it as soon as he gets bored. Sometimes, he travels to Moon Island (or whatever other location is in) and tells him that his plan will fail, which annoys very much. Also, often tries to persuade Shadow Quackerpingu to join The Evil Something, but he always fails to come up with a "good reason" (implying there is one in the first place). Involvement Shadow Quackerpingu hasn't been involved in very much stuff. He has only been involved in some top secret Shadow Ninja things, which almost nobody knows about, and telling or the other members of The Evil Something that their plans will fail. This often annoys them so much that they yell at him to make him go away. He has also scared some The Evil Something members by jumping out from behind something when they don't expect it, sometimes wearing a ghost costume. Examples of his involvement in stuff include him telling that his plans will fail during the events of Agents of the EQF: Dead penguins don't chat and Fanon Characters Special 2018!, both of which ended with yelling at him. Abilities and weaknesses Because Shadow Quackerpingu is a Shadow Ninja, not much is known about his abilities and weaknesses. However, it is known that he is good at hiding behind random things, and that he is afraid of Leopard Seals. The fact that he is good at hiding is known because he was once seen waddling out from behind a large wooden box in Noot Island, where he had been hiding for at least a hour, and another time jumping out from behind a fir tree in Club Penguin and scaring some The Evil Something members, while he had been hiding behind the tree for at least 30 minutes. The fact that he is afraid of leopard seals is known because he was once seen running away from a leopard seal in Trans-Antarctica, accidentally slipping on ice and falling multiple times (however, he still managed to escape from the seal). Also, once scared him with a cardboard leopard seal when he went to the base of The Evil Something to tell him that his plan will fail. planned to keep the fake seal in his office to keep SQP away from there, but QuackerpYngu accidentally broke it. Quotes *"Quack." *"Give me at least one good reason to do that." *"That's not a good reason." *"That's boring." *"That plan will fail." Chitter is annoying. |day = 5 |month = August |year = 2018 }} Trivia *Whenever Shadow Quackerpingu refuses to join The Evil Something, gets very angry at him, but stops being angry some time later and invites him to join The Evil Something again. Most of the other members of The Evil Something either hate him, despise him or do both. :*The only member of The Evil Something who doesn't hate, dislike nor despise him is QuackerpYngu. * claims that a random The Evil Something member pushed the wrong button instead of him. See also *Quackerpingu * *QuackerpYngu Category:High Penguins Category:Quackerpingu's Articles